


Relaxation 101

by Sherylyn



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/pseuds/Sherylyn
Summary: Relaxation can be very exhausting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



**Notes:** [Kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/works) had an awesome idea for our boys, and… well, who could resist? ;-) (See her gorgeous artwork at the end of the fic :))

~*~  
 

Neal was panting as Peter carried him across the room and then lowered him onto the end of the bed. “Now, Peter… _god_ , Peter, _now_!” he begged as Peter braced himself above Neal.  
  
Peter kissed him, hard and deep, then pulled back with a groan. “Lube,” he hissed, reaching out blindly toward the middle of the bed.  
  
Neal reached above his head and located the tube, half-buried in the rumpled sheets. He slapped it into Peter’s hand and couldn’t hold back a whine of impatience as Peter quickly slicked his cock. Peter reached toward him with slick fingers, but Neal shook his head and reached for Peter again. “Just fuck me, love,” he urged, pulling Peter closer as he spread his legs.  
  
“Neal…” Peter began, but Neal was too ready, too impatient.  
  
“I wanna feel you,” Neal pleaded, reaching for Peter again, and Peter’s expression shifted, softening into a slight smile, and Neal knew he’d won.  
  
“I should be able to resist you begging,” Peter muttered as he leaned over Neal again, and pressed his cockhead against Neal’s entrance.  
  
Neal grinned unrepentantly as he clutched at Peter’s arms. “I’m glad you can’t,” he teased, wrapping his legs around Peter again as Peter’s cock breached his entrance. He arched, groaning, at the familiar burn of entry…  
  
*  
  
… They had checked into the Rusty Egret only a few hours before. Tired and hot from the drive, the three of them had decided to get comfortable and rest for a while before venturing out for their dinner reservation. Peter and El had been so happy to finally share this special place with Neal, and those emotions had helped fuel the way that their plan to “relax” had ended up with the three of them naked and satisfied in the enormous bed.  
  
They were all half-asleep when El suddenly gasped, startling both him and Peter. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just realized I never packed my shampoo and body wash.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure they have plenty here,” Peter answered with a yawn, rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
Neal was just about to reply to that, but El spoke first. “They probably do, but I prefer my own.” She was quiet for a moment, then said, “Tell you what. You boys stay here and relax a bit. I’ll go to the pharmacy down the street and I’ll double-check our dinner reservation while I’m out.” She started to roll toward the side of the bed, but Peter caught her hand.  
  
“Hon, you don’t have to go…” he began, but El silenced him with a quick kiss.  
  
“I know. But you’ve both been working like crazy lately. I’m sure you could both use some extra time to _relax_.” She leaned across Peter to give Neal a kiss, too, and winked at him as she pulled back.  
  
He shook his head. “Smooth, sweets, _really_ smooth,” he chuckled. El simply gave him a conspiratorial smile and slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, grabbing up a bag of clothes as she did…  
  
*  
  
… “ _God_ , Peter, _yes_!” Neal cried out, his hands clutching at Peter’s biceps, as Peter gripped his hips tightly, holding him in place as Peter’s cock pounded hard and fast into Neal’s body.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Peter hissed, “ _Fuck_ but you feel good, babe.” His eyes clenched shut for a moment before opening again to stare down at Neal from where he stood at the foot of the bed, using the additional leverage of his position to increase the force of his thrusts. “El was right,” Peter groaned, “We’ve been way too damn busy… _God,_ but I’ve missed this, missed you like this.”  
  
Neal’s hands slipped from Peter’s arms, and his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him. “Too long,” he moaned, “Been way too long.” He arched again, writhing with pleasure at what Peter was doing, what he was feeling. The intensity of the emotions mixed with the physical sensations to completely overwhelm his senses. Peter’s breathing hitched, and Neal knew he was close, just as he was. “Please,” he managed to choke out, “Peter... love…”  
  
Peter groaned deeply, and abruptly wrapped his hot hand around Neal’s dripping cock. Neal cried out as climax exploded through him, and as his body spasmed, Peter slammed into him yet again and came. Neal moaned as Peter’s cock jerked and spurted within him, filling him, both their climaxes prolonged by the other’s reactions.  
  
As their spasms gradually subsided, Peter collapsed on top of him, both panting, trying to catch their breath. Peter lifted a hand to Neal’s cheek, and they kissed lazily, tongues sliding into the other’s mouth in a tender, deep caress. “Mmm…” Peter murmured as they parted—  
  
— ** _CRACKWHAM!!_** —  
  
“Owww!”  
“OWW!”  
  
The bedroom door flew open, and El stopped in the doorway, mouth agape as she stared at them both… and the broken bed Neal was still mostly perched on, as Peter managed to sit up from where he’d been thrown onto the floor.  
  
Dazed from the absurdity of the situation, Neal stared at El, completely speechless.  
  
She shook her head, her mouth quirking into an amused smirk. “Well… okay, then. Now that’s out of the way, maybe we can actually _relax_.”

~*~

The End

~*~

To see a larger version of [Kanarek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13/works?fandom_id=13438)'s awesome art, go [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10553702/chapters/23311026?). :)


End file.
